Boys, hearts, and flowers
by tiannasummer
Summary: 4 boys, 1 girl, and a whole lot of drama. Boys, hearts, and flowers. Basically my version, of a classic tale. :)
1. Chapter 1- Car ride

Tips:

-hearts- means time passing in the story.

Enjoy the story~!

Prologue

Time stands still as I watch the scene before me. The two men hurdle themselves towards each other, meeting with a great clash, both trying to get the upper hand. I stand dumbfounded, frozen in place. _This cannot be happening._Both men continue to fight, hitting and punching one another. Suddenly, time slows down, my surprise quickly turns to horror as I watch fist hit chin; knocking the man to the pavement with a sickening crunch. The winner stands tall, and proud. Then swaggers towards me, like an arrogant peacock. His eyes alight with voracity and victory. Reaching for me, he grabs my chin, tilting it towards him for a kiss. My eyes interlock with his. Almost as if under a magic spell, I submit. Our lips touch. A spark ignites like wildfire, scorching me, burning deep in my belly. Time stands still and for a moment I completely forget the injured man on the ground,...My beloved.

Chapter 1~ Car Ride

I curse, as I see the time on my alarm clock. _I'm late for school!_ I hop out of bed quickly, nearly stumbling over my cat Mr. Whiskers, in an attempt to try and reach my

closet. "Sorry, Whiskers" I say, but he just hisses at me and falls back asleep. _Lucky b%*t#&d! _I grab a pair of black jeans and a red T-shirt from the top shelf, hurrying

to undress and put them on. I move swiftly, and after 2 attempts, I succeed. I quickly move to the edge of the bed, grabbing my brush off the floor. I'm about to brush my

hair when my cell rings, I ignore it and continue brushing. When I'm done, I snatch my bag by the bedroom door, and walk swiftly to the front. Certain I have everything I

lock the door to my apartment and head down the stairs. When I make it outside I walk towards the bus stop right outside my apartment, it's not till I make it to the bus stop

that I remember I forgot to brush my teeth. I quickly fumble in my bag hoping to find a pack of gum. When I do, I pop a piece in my mouth, savouring it. The wind blows,

messing up my hair and I attempt to fix it, combing it threw my fingers. _Where is the bus? _As I wait, three Ferrari sports cars race down the street. The first a Colgate white,

the second a deep red rose, and the last a midnight black. The white's tires squeal to a stop right in front of me, halting the other two in its tracks. The passenger side

window rolls down, showing Vince, the most popular boy in school. My hand freezes part way in my hair, and I struggle to get my hand free. _What __is he doing here?_

"Tori, isn't it? Want a ride?" he asks me, his face serious. I am speechless. I don't even know him, never even talked to him at school. I only saw him and his friends around

in the halls. "S-sure." I stutter, thinking it will be faster than the bus. I open the door, getting ready to jump in but stop as four car doors bang shut, more people get out of

the red and black car, putting my senses on alert. Vince's on again off again girlfriend, walks towards me standing tall in her high heels, smugness plastered on her dolled up

face. "Out of the way, b$*#%!" she says, "This is MY seat." I step away, shocked, watching as she and her look-alike Barbie friends climb in; shutting the doors in my face.

Her friends roll down the back windows', laughing straight at me. I am mortified. Vince smirks, revving his car engine. Laughter still can be heard as the other 2 cars start

their engines. Then they all take off towards the school, leaving me behind.


	2. Chapter 2- Food Fight

Chapter 2~ Beginning of a Food Fight

I make it to school 20 minutes late, feeling humiliated and angry. I had checked my phone on the bus, it was my mom leaving me a message, telling me she would be

working late. _Looks like I'll be going to Em's tonight._ I go into class, making the teacher irritated due to my tardiness. As I sit down in first period, I notice a new

student sitting in the seat beside mine. His white blond hair brushed forward in an emo style; making him stand out. He looks up and I am sucked into eyes the color of the

ocean. I continue to stare, remembering him from somewhere. A picture quickly pops into my head, bursting like a bubble when I reach it. I shake my head, blushing. _No, it's _

_not __him._ _I __would know if __it was __him._

-hearts-

The next two classes pass in a blur, my mind drifting to my childhood._ I would know if it was him. _I walk into the cafeteria like a zombie, light shines through the giant

window at my left; facing the soccer field. I walk past rows and rows of tables nearly running into dozens of people, crowding, in the cafeteria. "Tori!" Emily

calls from the very back table in the cafeteria, making others stare because of her obvious beauty. _Great! _I duck my head embarrassed, and head towards her. I love

Emily like a sister, and she is my best friend in the entire world. _Ok, only friend. _But sometimes she can be oblivious, which can get on people's nerves, and today would be

one of those days for me.

"TORI!" she shouts louder, jumping up and down in excitement, making her blonde curls bounce. "I'm coming" I mouth, getting irritated. "Guess what!" she says, her brown

eyes wide. "What?" I say, when I reach her, and I sit down. _Here we go._ Emily usually just tells me about the newest boy hung up on her, and I'm glad for her, at first,

but after awhile it gets annoying. "There is a new boy!" she says, like I haven't already guessed, "I talked to Erin, who talked to David, who talked to Zeya who said his name

is Rane! Remember him! We were in elementary school together; and he had a crush on you!" "We were just friends" I tell her, blushing. She ignores me and carries on.

"Now, he's become super rich! Who doesn't like a guy with money,[…]" She continues talking, but thoughts of Rane distract me.

Rane is back. I am shocked. _How did I not recognize him! _Deciding I must go talk to him, I get up, jogging back the way I came. "Wait!" Emily yells after me, "What about

lunch?!" I look back at her shocked face. "Later." I tell her, promising myself to tell her about today's earlier incident then too. Suddenly I hit a wall and fall flat on my butt.

"I'm sorry" I say, staring down at the white tiled floor "I should have watched where I was going and…" "Enough! I don't need an excuse." says a deep angry voice. I look up,

coming face to face with Vince and Vanessa. _C*&p! _My mouth drops open. Food is splattered on Vince's expensive blue shirt, salad dressing splashed all over the front. I

hadn't hit Vince, but Vanessa! "You ruined my boyfriend's new shirt!" Vanessa shouts, dropping her tray on a nearby table. She starts trying to clean his shirt with an

expensive looking cloth. "Are you okay, baby? Did the mean girl hurt you?" She tries to kiss him, but he brushes her off. "Enough! Vanessa, I'm fine!" The cafeteria goes

quiet. "Go sit at our spot." he tells her more gently, shoving her in the direction of the reserved seating, up above the main entrance. Vanessa and Vince's friend Marko, head

to the indicated seating place. Now, I am faced with Vince and his other friend, Alex. I gulp, feeling like I am in trouble._ Huge trouble! _Vince looks at me in disgust and anger.

"You WILL pay for this shirt." Then leaves heading to the upper balcony, the reserved seating. Alex shakes his head at me then follows. Meanwhile, I am left on the floor

wondering how all this could happen in one day.


	3. Chapter 3- Getting Ready

Chapter 3~ Getting Ready

Emily comes up behind me and helps me off the floor. I look up at the reserved spot with hate. _How is this, my fault?_ So I ran into them, big deal, it doesn't mean I have to

pay for his shirt. As Emily helps me to the bathroom, I remind myself about this morning._ I don't owe him anything._

-hearts-

After washing up and eating lunch, I feel much better. I must have just gotten out of the wrong side of bed this morning. "Thanks Emily, for helping me." I tell her as we walk

to class. "No problem, what are best friend's for." she shrugs. "Now, tell me what's on your mind. I haven't seen Vince this mad since grade nine, and Vanessa

was looking at you like you were a dead bug on her shoe. So spill it, Tori." When I'm finished, she gawks at me. "What I wouldn't have given to see your face when they

left." she laughs, bending over clutching her stomach. I frown at her. "I know, I know; you were at the wrong place, wrong time; but you got to admit, it was funny. "She

laughs again and I smile, but only a little bit.

-hearts-

I go to Math class alone. The only class Emily and I share is English, the last class of the day. I freeze in place, spotting Rane sitting at the back of the class, not only that but

he's talking to Vince and his gang. They laugh, and Vince sees me. He smirks, mouthing 'You owe me' at me, but I quickly ignore him and head to my seat. _I _

_can't talk to Rane now!_ I sit in my desk, sulking. This is going to be a long class. Class ends and I race out to wait by the door. My palms turn moist and I rub them on my

jeans. Rane comes out, followed by Vince and his group. I smile and wave but Rane doesn't notice. My smile quickly turns to a frown, and I turn to leave. Alex sees

me and taps Rane on the shoulder. Rane turns, spotting me. I blush, my fingers fidgeting in my brown hair. His eyes sparkle as he grins. "Hi." he

says, as he walks over. _He remembers me!_

"I see you still play with your hair." he says and I laugh nervously. "Yeah, it's a bad habit." He reaches up grabbing a strand, playing with it in-between his fingers. "It's still

soft, too" His eyes interlock with mine, and my breathe catches, lodged stuck in my throat. A throat clears, and we both turn to look. Alex and Marko are looking over at

Vince. The look of annoyance plastered on Vince's face. "Are you coming?" he asks Rane. Rane nods, but turns back to me. "I'll see you tomorrow, right?" I nod, speechless.

"Ok, good" he says, walking off to join the others. I pause, and wait till I can't see him anymore, then head to my last class.

"You didn't!" Emily screams at me when I sit down beside her. "OMG! You did! Who is it?" "He probably won't ask me out." I say, full of doubt. "Are you kidding?! When a guy

likes you he usually flirts with you; and, girl, he was TOTALLY flirting; it's all over your face! You got him by the hook! Now, tell me, who is it?" she asks, literally bouncing out

of her seat. "It's Rane." I say, ducking my head in embarrassment. "I knew it!" she hollers, and the teacher shushes us to be quiet. "What if he doesn't like me back?" I

whisper. "What if he likes another girl, I mean it has been 5 years since he moved away, and now he's back the middle of first semester? He probably has a girlfriend at his

other school, and they maybe even text each other every day!" I tell her, panicking. "Calm down" she instructs, "I have a plan, one that's full proof. We just need some

makeup and clothes." She pulls me closer and whispers in my ear. "Now; listen carefully."

I head with Emily to her house after school. When we get there I text my mom, "I won't be home tonight, at Em's" thankfully my mom understands, she even texts me back

wishing me a goodnight. We get ready, searching through her closet. It's no wonder Emily likes clothes, she has everything. Finally, we both decide on a red off the shoulder

dress, with a flared skirt. I try it on, and I have to admit, it does look good. I decide to leave my hair down, since that is the way I always wear it. For

makeup we went with a simple look, a violet colored eye shadow, with mascara and red lipstick. No blush, because I would already be as red as a tomato. As I look in the

bathroom mirror I notice my hazel eyes shine out, making my face look brighter compared to my usual dull pale complexion. It makes me smile. When I come out of the

bathroom, Emily whistles. "Girl, you are so ready for tomorrow." "I feel ready." I tell her, grinning.


	4. Chapter 4- Cafeteria Fiasco

**Hi! Just a quick author's note. Apparently there has been some technical difficulties with the story. (Sorry for the inconvenience!) I don't know how to fix it, yet. Anyway, hope you enjoy this next chapter! ~Tiannasummer**

Chapter 4- Cafeteria Fiasco

I am so not ready. Nervous, I fidget with my dress. _How did I ever think I could pull this off? _At school, people stare. I am used to them looking at Emily, but never at me.

"See, I told you it would work." Emily tells me. I look at her, terrified. "Don't worry, you'll do fine." she says encouragingly; pushing me towards my first class. As I walk in

instantly the whole room goes quite. I keep my head down, walking straight to my desk. Disappointment hits me as I realize Rane isn't here, instead I come face to face

with another new student; her brown eyes staring up at me.

"Hi!" she says smiling as I take my seat. "I'm Amelia, nice to meet you." She reaches over grabbing my hand, shaking it. I blink, shocked. _Hasn't she ever heard of personal _

_space? _Uncomfortable I pull my hand away, making her smile fall.

"Umm, hi. I'm Tori." I say akwardly. "Are you new here?" I ask, partly because I'm curious and partly to make small talk. Instantly her smile returns.

"Yeah," she tells me "I just moved here from New York."

"I bet it's WAY different in New York compared to little old Las Vegas." I tease her.

"Way!" she agrees, smiling. _Maybe she's not so bad._ We talk for the next hour. I ask her what it's like in New York, and she asks me about my life in LV. I tell her of my cat

Mr. Whiskers and my best friend Emily. When the class bell rings I ask her if she wants to eat lunch with Emily and me.

"Sure!"she says and we go our separate ways.

The next two classes pass super slow as I work on one assignment then write a test. By the time lunch roles around I'm practically brain dead. _So much homework_. I hurry to

find Amelia in the cafeteria, halting in place when I spot her across the room talking to Vanessa and her look-a-like friends. _What is she doing with them? _I watch in slow

motion as Vanessa grabs Amelia's bowl of soup and pours it over her black hair. The orangey red soup dripping down, staining her clean white blouse. _OMG! _Vanessa smirks

then leans down whispering something in her ear. Amelia covers her eyes, sobbing. _That's it! That girl needs a lesson! _I walk over with my head held high, determination set

on my face.

"Vanessa!" I shout and they all look up when I approach.

"Oh look, isn't that cute, loser #2 has decide to join you!" Vanessa says and without thinking I hit her, slapping her right across the face. The shock on her face is hilarious.

_I wish I had a camera. _

"Why you b*" she starts but stops mid-sentence. The cafeteria has gone quiet.

"Baby!" she shouts past me "Look what this girl did!". I turn and see Vince and his gang. _Oh, C%&p!_

"Well if it isn't my paycheck. Do you have my money?" Vince asks, trying to ignore the loud protests coming from Vanessa.

"Didn't you see what she did?! She hit me!" Vanessa shouts, trying to get his attention, but he doesn't look back. Instead his grey eyes stay fixated on me, his gaze sweeping

up and down.

Too scared of the sudden hungry look in his eyes I freeze. _Like cat and mouse, I'm prey._ Still looking at me, he answers her.

"Vanessa I don't give a S&%T about your C*&P. We're through, now go." he says extremely calm but underneath his voice is deathly cold. Finally I look away, unable to

stand his gaze for another minute. Instead, I watch as Vanessa's face reddens in anger and humiliation.

"You just wait Vincent Cole, you'll be crawling back!" she shouts back at him, raising her nose in the air she walks away; her Barbie friends following behind her.

Ignoring the boys I turn to Amelia. "Let's go." I whisper and she nods, still sobbing. We start walking away.

"Wait." Vince says, walking towards me. He stops just inches from me, forcing me to tilt my head to look up. Smirking, he leans down and whispers in my ear.

"You look good in that dress. You know, we could forget this whole 'you owe me' thing; IF you become my girlfriend." I gasp, and he pulls back, waiting for my reaction. _Is he _

_serious? _My mind stutters as it processes the information. The word 'never' echoes constantly.

"What?" Vince says, taken aback. I pause then realize I had spoken out loud.

"You heard me." I say back, my voice loud and strong. "Never. Not even if you were the last guy on earth." I watch as his expression changes, turning from shock to anger.

_This must be the first time anyone has turned him down. _As if reading my mind our eyes interlock.

"Is that your final answer?" he asks, eyes burning.

"Yes. It is." _What else could it be?_ The pain I felt from earlier lashes out, fueling my determination; giving me courage. "Oh, and as of right

now I owe you nothing." I tell him. Then grabbing Amelia's arm I run for it.

"You will regret this!" I hear Vince curse behind me. I ignore him and continue going.

-hearts-

"Wow, you actually stood up to him, and made him angry," Emily says to me after the cafeteria fiasco. We're now in the bathroom, and I am trying to help Amelia get the

stain off her shirt. She is wearing a T-shirt borrowed from Emily while I scrub the blouse. I had introduced Amelia to Emily and was surprised at how well they got along. I

had been fretting earlier wondering if they would like each other or not. _I'm glad they are getting along._

"It's just like killing two birds with one stone, nice." Emily says, complimenting me. She is sitting on the bathroom counter swinging her legs. As of right now, I'm laying

low, at least till lunch is over. Then I remember Vince is in my 4th period class. _Great!_

"I'm surprised the principal didn't come." Amelia says quietly, no longer crying. Emily snorts.

"He was too busy," Emily says, catching my interest "I saw him kissing the secretary in his office on my way to lunch."

"Eww gross Em, TMI." I tell her, looking up from my task of scrubbing.

"It's true," she says looking at her nails, "I saw it with my own eyes when I passed the office."

"Gross, Kay, how bout we change the subject." I say, wanting to KEEP from pucking.

"Fine," she shrugs and goes back to inspecting her nails. I shake my head, and continue working. Ten minutes later with still no stain gone I give up.

"It's useless." I tell them, "It won't come out."

"That s*&ks! Well you can just keep the T-shirt, Amelia. Then we can go and get some lunch! I'm starving!" she says. Now newly motivated she hops off the counter.

"Whose up for McD's?" she asks. Three hands go up.


	5. Chapter 5- Billboard Riches

Chapter 5 - Billboard riches

We ride off the school property in Emily's old purple punch buggy. It's not the most safest car to ride in but it will get you where you want to go, so far. Emily's dad -a clerk at

the CADC bank- has offered to buy her a new one, but Emily refused. She said it has too much sentimental value. It belonged to her mother, until 4 years ago. Her

father wanted to get rid of it but Emily wouldn't let him. It was the last thing she had left of her mother, so I didn't blame her. The car sputtered, barely alive itself.

"Come on girl, you can do it!" Emily pats the dashboard encouragingly. The car trudges along; huffing and puffing as it drives.

"Is this car safe?!" Amelia squeaks from the back seat when we hit a bump.

"Don't worry, she works like a charm." Emily says then pats the dashboard lovingly. Meanwhile, I sit in the passenger seat looking out the window, soft music plays in the

background.

"Are we there yet? I'm staving!" Amelia complains a bit impatient. The mention of food has my stomach growling. _So hungry! _

"Almost." Emily says, and that's when I spot the McDonald's sign far ahead. _Finally!_

"We're here!" she shouts three minutes later, and we scramble to get out of the car.

"Food!" Amelia squeals and rush off to the front entrance, while Emily and I straggle behind.

"So, did you get to talk to Rane today?" Emily asks, eyes alight with curiosity.

"No." I tell her, my mood souring. "He isn't at school today."

"Aww, I'm sorry chicka." she says then hugs me "He'll definitely be there tomorrow."

"I hope so." I say lamely, but I don't know. When we make it inside Amelia has just finished ordering. No longer hungry I just order a small Ice tea. Emily

glares, giving me the evil eye when she realizes I ordered less than usual. Amelia stares at us, mouth agape, like she wants to say something. Thankfully a second later she

turns her head inconspicuously to look out the window, ignoring us. _I just don't feel like talking about it right now. _After getting our food we head back to the bug. Emily and

Amelia takes out their Big Macs and start eating. I leave my drink untouched, not very hungry. I look out the window, watching as a couple passes by us. The man and

woman hold hands, talking, then walk away. I look down at the dress, my emotions in a whirlwind. _Why did I even bother wearing this dress today? Rane wasn't even here. _

On the ride back the car is quiet, no one talks, but suddenly out of no where the silence is broken.

"Hey, look! Isn't that a poster of Vince?" Amelia shouts, pointing out the window.

I look out, spotting a sign on the side of the road. A huge picture of Vince holding a phone is on it commercializing the newest AG8 phone.

"Oh wow!" Amelia states in awe. "I didn't know he was a model."

I look back at her, at her glowing face.

"That's cause' he's not." I say, scowling at the giant poster until we speed away.

-hearts-

"What do you mean?" Amelia asks, when we make it back to school. "Isn't that why he's rich?"

"He's only rich cause' of his PARENTS." Emily says getting out of the car. I follow suit.

"Huh?" Amelia says scrambling out last. "If he's so rich then what is he doing at a public school?" Emily and I look at each other.

"That's cause' the rich school is over there across the street." I say pointing to the old abandoned building across from us. The outer gate collapsing on one side.

"It was too old so they moved some of the rich students here." Emily says smiling at me, "And boy, are the guys CUTE!"

"It's all really stupid, but what can you do." I shrug. "He's only here to get publicity for his Mom's company. 'Rich kid visits poor people', it's sad

really." I scowl "I tend to look at the bright side of things, in a years time we will be out of this cr*&%y joint, and on our way to college."

"What about his friends? Aren't they rich too?" Amelia asks us, still unsure.

"Yes, but the only reason they stay is because of Vince." Emily says her voice filling with hate. I nod, agreeing with what Emily is saying. The only reason they stay is for

Vince.

"What about Vanessa and her gang? Is she from the other school too?" Amelia wonders aloud.

"She's just a money loving s1&t." Emily says rather harshly. I elbow Emily in the stomach. "Oww! Too much?" she asks me. I just sigh.

"Anyway," I tell Amelia "I still like to think it's just a regular public school. Besides, as far as I'm concerned it's better to just stay out their way."

_Too late!_ a small voice says in the back of my mind, and this time I'm unable to ignore it.


End file.
